Farewell
by kslchen
Summary: "Ich halte Lily die Blume hin und sie greift danach, beinahe aus Reflex. 'Petunia', sie sieht aus, als wolle sie mehr sagen, schweigt dann aber. Worte sind nicht nötig. Ich weiß, was sie sagen will."


_Wieder eine One-Shot zu Lily und Petunia. Gefällt mir persönlich besser als die andere._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:_

_One-Shot! „Ich halte Lily die Blume hin und sie greift danach, beinahe aus Reflex. ‚Petunia', sie sieht aus, als wolle sie mehr sagen, schweigt dann aber. Worte sind nicht nötig. Ich weiß, was sie sagen will."_

**Farewell**

„Warum wolltest du unbedingt kommen? Was willst du hier?", fragt Vernon zum zig tausendsten Mal und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der mir ganz genau sagt, wie ungern er hier ist. „Sie ist meine Schwester", antworte ich, weil mir nichts besseres einfällt, „und es ist ihre Hochzeit." „Na und? Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass dir sonderlich viel an ihr liegt", schnaubt Vernon und ich sage gar nichts, weil er ja eigentlich Recht hat. Mir liegt nicht viel an Lily. Nicht mehr. Aber trotz allem ist sie meine kleine Schwester und irgendwie habe ich es nicht geschafft, nein zu sagen. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, nein zu sagen, als dieser Vogel in unsere Küche geflogen ist und die hastig hingeschmierte Einladung auf den Tisch geworfen hat. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, nein zu sagen, als sie um meine Anwesenheit auf ihrer Hochzeit gebeten hat. So wie ich es nie geschafft habe, nein zu ihr zu sagen. Und deshalb bin ich hier.

Die Gäste erheben sich. Es sind nur wenige, vielleicht zwei Dutzend, und keiner von ihnen ist sonderlich festlich gekleidet. Alle sind Zauberer. Alle außer Mum, Dad, Vernon und mir. Und mit unseren schicken Kostümen stechen wir aus der Menge von dunklen, oftmals geflickten oder staubigen Umhängen hervor. Vielleicht fühle ich mich deshalb so fehl am Platz. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass dies hier Lilys Hochzeit ist. Sie betritt den Mittelgang der Kirche. Sie ist allein. Natürlich hat Dad angeboten, sie zu führen und wegzugeben, wie er es bei mir getan hat, aber Lily hat abgelehnt. Also ist sie jetzt allein. Ihre Schritte sind rasch, als würde die Zeit gegen sie laufen, ihr Gesicht angespannt. Ruhelos bewegt sich ihr Blick durch die Kirche, wachsam, beinahe hektisch. Sie wirkt auf mich, als wäre sie auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas.

Viel zu schnell steht sie vorne neben ihrem Zukünftigen. John. Oder Jim. Nein, James. James Potter. Der Pfarrer beginnt und ich habe Zeit, mir Lily ganz genau anzusehen. Sie trägt ein schlichtes weißes Kleid, das ganz sicher kein Hochzeitskleid ist. Das weiß ich so genau, weil ich es kenne. Es ist ein Sommerkleid, das sie schon hatte, als sie sechzehn war. Sicher, es ist nicht das schlechteste Kleid für eine Hochzeit, aber auch nicht das beste. Es ist zwar weiß, hat aber mittlerweile einen Grauschleier, der auf zu häufiges Waschen und zu wenig Pflege hindeutet. Zu kurz ist es auch. Es reicht ihr nur bis knapp übers Knie. Und es ist so schrecklich schlicht. Einfach ein weißes, rüschenloses Baumwollkleid. Einen Schleier trägt sie nicht. Nur eine einzige weiße Lilie im offenen Haar. Und dieser Potter passt dazu. Er trägt einen schwarzen Umhang. Sauber, ungeflickt, aber ebenfalls schlicht und unpassend für eine Hochzeit.

Die beiden passen so gut in diese Umgebung, auf diese Hochzeit, dass ich nicht anders kann, als mich zu fragen, ob das hier wirklich eine Hochzeit ist. Ich weiß, dass Lily immer von einer Märchenhochzeit geträumt hat. Mit einem wunderschönen Brautkleid, weißen Tauben, hunderten von Gästen, einer von Schimmeln gezogenen Kutsche, einer riesigen Torte… Das ganze drum und dran eben. Und sie jetzt hier zu sehen ist so… merkwürdig, dass ich nicht anders kann, als mich zu fragen, was hier genau gespielt wird. Lily steht da vorne, sieht den Pfarrer an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen und wirkte irgendwie unglücklich. Unglücklich und so schrecklich jung. Achtzehn ist sie. Mit achtzehn sollte man nicht heiraten. Und ich weiß nicht, was sie dazu getrieben hat, es doch zu tun. Was ist geschehen, dass sie sich auf dies alles hier eingelassen hat?

„Woran denkst du?", fragt Vernon und ich sehe erschrocken auf. „An nichts." Die Erwiderung kommt zu schnell, zu hastig, aber er scheint es nicht zu bemerken. Vernon ist nicht der aufmerksamste Mann auf dieser Welt. Aber er hat ein Talent dafür, auszusprechen, wasich selbst nicht sagen kann. Woran denke ich? Und warum? Warum mache ich mir diese Gedanken? Um Lily, ausgerechnet um Lily? Der Pfarrer erhebt seine Stimme: „…bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" Potter räuspert sich, antwortet dann: „Ich will." Seine Stimme klingt rau und unsicher. „Willst du, Liliana Tiara Evans…", wendet sich der Pfarrer jetzt an Lily. Sie steht stocksteif, starrt ihn an und rührt sich nicht. Auch nicht, als der Pfarrer geendet hat. Sie öffnet den Mund, als wolle sie antworten, schließt ihn an wieder. „Lily?", Potter sieht sie fragend an. Lily wendet den Blick ab. „James, ich… gib mir fünf Minuten. Bitte." Dann dreht sie sich um und läuft hinaus.

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich aufstehe und ihr folge, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tue ich es. Aus den Augenwinkeln kriege ich mit, wie der Trauzeuge, ein gewisser ‚Brown', zu Potter geht. Die Gäste tuscheln aufgeregt. Dann schlägt sie schwere Eichentür hinter mir zu. Lily fährt herum, als sie das Geräusch hört. Dann erblickt sie mich und erstarrt. Ihre Wimperntusche ist völlig verschmiert und die Lilie liegt vor ihren Füßen. Ich gehe hin und hebe sie auf. Sie sieht ziemlich lädiert aus, aber trotz allem noch schön. Ich halte Lily die Blume hin und sie greift danach, beinahe aus Reflex. „Petunia", sie sieht aus, als wolle sie mehr sagen, schweigt dann aber. Worte sind nicht nötig. Ich weiß, was sie sagen will. ‚Was machst du hier?' Es ist die gleiche Frage, die auch mir durch den Kopf geht. Was mache ich hier?

„Lily", ich nicke ihr zu, „lange nicht gesehen." „6 Monate", erwidert sie, „3 Wochen, 4 Tage." Sie hat gezählt. Ich auch. Also nicke ich. Aber sie sieht es nicht, weil sie mich nicht ansieht. Sie kann es nicht. Und ich auch nicht. Wir wissen beide nicht, was wir sagen sollen. Also schweigen wir, mit abgewendeten Blicken. „Warum?", platzt es irgendwann aus mir heraus. Sie sieht auf, verwirrt, fragend. „Warum das alles? Warum diese Hochzeit?", ich blicke sie eindringlich an. Sie lacht leise. „Ich weiß nicht", gibt sie zu, „ich glaube, ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Die Tränen beginnen wieder zu fließen und obwohl sie versucht, ihr gequältes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu behalten, schafft sie es nicht. Es schwindet. Sie steht einfach da, die sterbende Lilie in der Hand und weint. Und auf einmal ist sie wieder meine kleine Schwester.

Die kleine Schwester, die immer zu mir ins Bett gekrabbelt ist, wenn es draußen gewitterte oder wenn sie einen Alptraum gehabt hat. Die kleine Schwester, die immer fasziniert meinen Erzählungen gelauscht hat, selbst wenn es nur belanglose Dinge waren, die sie nicht verstand. Die kleine Schwester, die sich um mich gekümmert hat, wenn ich betrunken von irgendeiner Party zurückgekommen bin und anschließend Mum und Dad eine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt hat, damit ich keinen Ärger kriege. Die kleine Schwester, die jederzeit bereit war, meine Pflichten zu erfüllen, wenn ich keine Lust darauf oder einfach besser zu tun hatte. Die kleine Schwester, die immer zu erst zu mir gekommen ist, wenn sie Trost wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit brauchte oder einfach mal traurig war. Die kleine Schwester, die mich, obwohl über fünf Jahre jünger, immer am besten verstanden hat.

Ich merke kaum, dass ich zu ihr hingehe und sie in den Arm nehme. Denn plötzlich ist sie wieder das achtjährige Mädchen, dass sie beim Spielen das Knie aufgeschlagen hat und ich bin wieder ihre dreizehnjährige Schwester, die sie tröstet, weil sie eben das gerade am meisten braucht. Aber sie ist nicht mehr acht und ich nicht mehr dreizehn und als sie sich von mir los macht, ist die Unsicherheit wieder da. Wir wissen nicht mehr, wie wir miteinander umgehen sollen. Zu viel ist passiert. Zu viel, als dass wir wieder acht und dreizehn sein könnten. „Danke", murmelt Lily und spielt mit der Lilie. Aus irgendeinem Grund sieht sie noch zerfledderter aus, als zuvor. „Keine Ursache", erwidere ich, weil mir sonst nichts besseres einfällt. Sie versucht sich wieder an einem schwachen Lächeln und diesmal gelingt es ihr. Sie scheint Übung darin zu haben.

„Also, wozu das ganze?", frage ich, „was ist aus deiner Märchenhochzeit geworden? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es das hier sein soll." Sie lacht leise. „Nein, Tunia, das hier ist ganz sicher nicht meine Märchenhochzeit", sie schüttelt den Kopf und grinst etwas, „du erkennst das Kleid?" Es ist eine Frage, die keine Antwort verlangt, als schwiege ich und warte ab. „Es herrscht Krieg", erklärt sie dann, „in der Zaubererwelt. Jeden Tag sterben hunderte von Menschen. Und es kann jeden treffen. Morgen kann ich es sein. Oder James." Krieg? Ich starre sie an. „Morgen kann es zu spät sein, Tunia", fährt sie fort und blickt mir zum ersten Mal in die Augen, „mir rennt die Zeit davon. Deshalb diese Hochzeit. Deshalb dieses Kleid. Deshalb diese Feier." Sie lacht wieder, humorlos dieses Mal und langsam begreife ich es. Meine kleine Schwester ist erwachsen geworden. Wahrscheinlich erwachsener, als ich es jemals sein werde.

„Am Donnerstag haben sie Dorcas erwischt", erzählt Lily, „eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Heute Nachmittag ist ihre Beerdigung. Gleich im Anschluss an meine Hochzeit. Grotesk, findest du nicht?" Ich kann nur nicken. Sie sieht mich beinahe flehend an: „Verstehst du, Tunia? Wenn ich warte, dann ist es vielleicht zu spät. Und ich liebe James. Das sind die einzigen Gründe, die ich aufführen kann." Ich glaube, ich verstehe wirklich. Verstehe, dass sie Gründe hat, die ich nicht verstehen kann. Weil wir in zwei verschiedenen Welten leben. Weil wir in dem Moment, in dem sie sich entschieden hat auf diese Schule zu gehen, keine Schwestern mehr waren. Denn wie hätten wir Schwestern bleiben können, wenn doch so viel zwischen uns liegt? Wir haben es versucht, natürlich, aber irgendwann mussten wir beide einsehen, dass wir gescheitert waren. Sie lebte in ihrer Welt und ich in meiner und es gab nichts, was diese Welten verband.

„Danke das du gekommen bist", unterbricht Lily meine Gedanken, „es bedeutet mir sehr viel." „Ich weiß", erwidere ich, „das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin." Wir verfallen wieder in Schweigen. „Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du schwanger", sagt Lily irgendwann und nickt in Richtung meines Bauches. „Fehlgeburt", antworte ich auf die unausgesprochene Frage, „ein Mädchen. Ich habe sie Violet genannt." Eigentlich Violet Lily, aber das muss sie nicht unbedingt wissen. Es wäre zu… merkwürdig. „Oh", meine Schwester sieht mich betroffen an, „das tut mir Leid. Wirklich." „Schon okay", erwidere ich und wie beide wissen, dass es nicht okay ist. Dass es niemals okay sein wird. Aber ich werde damit zurecht kommen. So wie ich mit Lilys Tod zurechtgekommen bin. Denn für mich ist sie gestorben. Und ich für sie. Es ist zu viel einfacher, die andere einfach zu vergessen, als sich damit zu befassen, was aus uns geworden ist.

Wieder schweigen wir, doch diesmal ist es nicht eine von uns beiden, die die Stille unterbricht, sonder jemand anderes. Vernon. Er ist heraus gekommen und bleibt jetzt neben mir stehen. Ich sehe ihn an, Lily nicht. „Petunia, du weißt, dass ich noch viel zu tun habe. Könnte man das hier irgendwie beschleunigen?", fragt er mich und seine Stimme ist genervter, als ich sie jemals gehört habe. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten", antworte ich, aber Lily schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, geht nur. Es ist okay." Und wieder ist es nicht okay und wieder wissen wir es beide. Und wieder machen wir keine Anstalten, es richtig zu stellen. „Gut", Vernon nickt Lily zu, „ich wünsche schon mal alles Gute. Falls du wieder zu ihm rein gehst." „Ja", sie nickt, „ich habe keine Wahl. Ich liebe ihn." Während des letzten Satzes sieht sie mich an. Doch ich habe meinen Blick abgewandt. Ich kann ihr nicht in die Augen blicken.

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt", sage ich stattdessen. Lily nickt. Wir wissen, dass es eine Lüge ist. Wir werden nicht in Kontakt bleiben. Wir werden so tun, als hätte dieser Tag nie existiert und werden die andere weiterhin tot glauben. „Hier, Tunia", Lily gibt mir die lädierte Lilie, „pass auf dich auf." „Du auch auf dich", ich sehe sie an und wir versuchen zu lächeln und scheitern. Dann nickt Lily Vernon zu und läuft die Stufen zur Kirche hoch. Ihre schwarzen Sandalen klackern unnatürlich laut auf dem Stein. Oben dreht sie sich um. „Tschüß", sie winkt und ich winke zurück. Dann öffnet sie die Tür und geht hinein, ihrem Schicksal entgegen. Dem Schicksal, dass ich nicht verstehen und teilen kann, weil es in einer Welt spielt, die nicht meine ist. Weil zu viel zwischen uns steht, als das wir uns einander wieder nähern könnten. Weil wir nicht die Kraft haben, es zu versuchen. Ich drehe mich um und innerlich weiß ich, dass das gerade ein Abschied für immer war.


End file.
